Sibling Bonds
by NJ7009
Summary: "Since we got ourselves captured by the Shredder; human kind have realised our existence. They are going to test on us! Like little lab experiments; they are going to test on us until we are either dead or close to it! I have to think of a way to get me and my brothers out of here. We only have each other now; I need to get them to safety. Even at the cost of my life." Request.
1. What Happened to Cause This

**Hello TMNT! **

**This is an idea that sprung to mind when I was watching TMNT 2012. This chapter is kinda' a test. Depending on how people react to this can depend on whether this becomes a chapter story or is just a one shot. So please, send me your thoughts. **

**I hope you like this anyways guys. **

**I don't own TMNT!**

X-X-X

_The love between siblings is not a normal love; like the love between a parent and child or a friendship love. It is special. Why? because siblings can fight as much as they want and their bond will remain strong. They will always support each other, and love each other in their own special way. _

_Now, however, me and my siblings must support each other more than ever. Since our father died in a confrontation with the Shredder and we got ourselves captured by the latter; human kind have realised our existence. They are going to test on us! Like little lab experiments; they are going to test on us until we are either dead or close to it! _

_I have to think of a way to get me and my brothers out of here! I may be alone now and separated from my brothers; clueless about their condition or if they are even still alive, but I know I must get us out of here. Even at the cost of my life. _

_Because of our sibling bonds._

X-X-X

"Don't worry, Mikey, it will be okay," Leonardo reassured his brother the last time the orange-clad turtle had seen him. "We will get out of here; we all will. And then me, you, Raph and Donnie will be free from this Hell!"

Leonardo had been the one who had volunteered to go first for experimentation a month ago; feeling responsible due to his role as leader and him being the eldest. The blue-clad turtle had allowed himself to get escorted away from his brothers with his head held high with pride and with an aura which calmed his younger siblings. Michelangelo didn't know what became of him. He didn't know if his brother was alive or dead, injured or healthy, happy or sad... how the youngest turtle brother craved this knowledge.

Raphael had gone next but he didn't go quite so willingly. He badly injured one human scientist by punching them in the head when they had attempted to take Donatello for testing. From there, Raphael was escorted away.

Donatello went third. He told Mikey that he knew the most about science and medical stuff and if he found his brothers, he could heal them better than Mikey could. Michelangelo was more than a little reluctant for his third brother to leave him. He was very close to Donatello and didn't want to feel alone... but he had no choice in the matter. Once the human scientists had heard Donatello volunteer third for testing, the brainiac was already a lab experiment to them.

'Shredder... damn Shredder... he did this to us!' Mikey now thought angrily as he threw a rock at a wall which had rested on the floor; his hand getting stopped mid throw due to the tight cuffs which were attached to his wrists. 'He killed Splinter... He reported us to scientists... He is the reason I'm alone!"

Michelangelo sat in a cell-like room with large, black bricks making up three walls and a row of metal bars making up the front wall. There was no heating and it was freezing cold. The scientists had told him and his turtle brothers when they had first put them in here this was to test how easy it was for them to get pneumonia to which Donatello replied that though normal turtles could get pneumonia; they couldn't. Their mutated genes made it extremely difficult for them to catch human diseases.

They didn't believe him though. They probably though the purple-clad turtle was trying to spare himself from a freezing living space for the next month.

Picking up another rock which covered the concrete floor; Mikey threw it at the metal bars at the front of the cell. A large _clang _followed. "Hamato Michelangelo, could you please stop with the noise," A tall scientist with a mop of dark brown hair requested.

Michelangelo released the third rock in his hand and let it fall limply to the floor. "How are my brothers?" The turtle asked emotionlessly, not responding to what the scientist last said.

"Same as always, Michelangelo, they're fine," The scientist replied, sounding bored as if he'd been in this situation many times before. He had been actually. Everyday since Leo left; Mikey would ask "How is my brother?" and since Raph left, "How are my brothers?" The answer was always the same. However, Mikey believed the scientist was lying to him and one day, if he kept asking, he would hear the truth.

"When can I see them?" Mikey enquired, still emotionless.

The scientist crossed his arms. "Soon, Michelangelo. Why do you keep asking about them anyways? I keep telling you they're fine!"

The orange-clad turtle gave the scientist who stood behind the iron bars a blank look. "Its 'cos I don't trust you, dude!" If the turtle had said that a month ago, it could have been taken as a joke. However, the way the orange-clad terrapin just stared at the man made it clear that the turtle spoke his honest feelings. The scientist didn't seem happy by the comment. Mikey shrugged, "Sorry?" The scientist glared before he walked away.

Looks like that guy wasn't going to come back anytime soon.

Michelangelo rested his head against the brick wall and slouched; not being able to stop himself pondering what had happened to him the last month. He and his brothers had fought the Shredder... damn Shredder... his father had died at his hands... father...

Splinter... Master Splinter...

It didn't feel like the old rat master was really gone. It felt as if he was still in the lair, sipping herbal tea, and acting sensei-ish; not dead in a grave someplace. Michelangelo hadn't been there when the fatal blow had befallen his dad; hadn't been there for his final moments. Neither had Donatello or Raphael. Leonardo had. The terrapin had watched his own father die by the hands of his sworn enemy - Shredder - in his own home.

Michelangelo didn't know what was worse... not being there and not getting to say goodbye to your father, or being there and having to watch as your father died before your eyes. Both could leave pretty big scars on the heart.

The death of Splinter had stung all the turtles, including April and Casey; but the terrapins had little time to mourn before Shredder reported the terrapins to other humans, scientists in particular; and they were captured and brought to this experimental facility to get tested on with different substances; some which would cause great damage.

The turtles had a pretty good idea why the Shredder reported them. It was to shame them. He did it to destroy their pride by exposing them to the world - the one thing the turtles perfected the art of ninjitsu all their lives to avoid - and then, once their pride was broken, he would let the scientists torture them with their experiments... once the damage was done, no doubt Shredder would sneak into the facility and befall the final blow.

Shredder would be the one who'd kill them.

And what was worse? Anyone who could possibly rescue the terrapin ninjas didn't know where they were. They were totally alone now. The brothers only had each other, yet, they were separated. Weakened.

Michelangelo knew he had to do something. He knew he had to do something before any of his brothers died. He had to get out of here. They all had to get out of here.

And because of their sibling bond; Mikey was going to risk his life to achieve his own, and his brothers, freedom.


	2. Split Personality

**Honestly, I wasn't going to return to this fic despite the positive feedback due to lack of time... but then.. A SWARM OF PLOT BUNNIES!  
This chapter is all about Donatello (sorry I can't really write for him) but I hope you like it anyway. **

**Thanks to all you who reviewed/followed/faved this fic. **

"How are you, Donnie?...I'm fine, how are you Donnie?... I'm fine, thanks... Good, good!" Donatello murmured as he sat on the cold floor of his allocated testing room. He was talking to himself and shaking rather violently. He wasn't fine like how he told himself. Some time had passed since Donatello had gotten separated from his brothers and thrown into a testing room; alone. The turtle had lost track on how long weeks back... or was days back? Or was it years back? Honestly, he didn't really care how long he'd been in this room for; he just wanted to leave.

After the purple-clad turtle had gotten placed into this testing room, he was told that he was going to undergo simple tests to see how he and his body reacted to different substances. They tested most things on him... shampoo, salt, deodorant, hydrochloric acid, vinegar... things like that. Some of which did considerate damage; bleach being an example of one. That wasn't limited to physical damage either. Some of the substances they placed on the terrapin messed with his mentality, driving him a little insane, which; when added to the stress of the experience, led to the creation of Donatello's new habit of conversing with himself.

"This is like animal testing," Donatello said aloud. "I hate animal testing, it's disgusting! There's much I will do in the name of science but never that."

"That's probably because _you _are an animal yourself," Donnie replied in a deeper voice.

"Even if I were human I wouldn't test on animals... the harm testing does... it's horrible," Donatello argued. For reasons unknown, when Donatello talked to himself, he always disagreed with everything that was said to create a debate-like scenario.

"Well humans value their lives more than those of animals. I don't know why you're arguing to me about it. Even if you're against the testing of animals, it's not going to stop anytime soon," Donnie pointed out to himself.

"You're me! I'm aloud to voice my opinions to you."

After that, the ninja turtle fell quiet. Not because he felt the conversation was anywhere near over, but because he heard a sound outside his door. "Who is it?" He called. "Probably one of the scientists," he murmured in a lower voice. The turtle was correct. Moments later, a tall woman with a clipboard held close to her chest opened the door and smiled down at the turtle who still sat on the floor, scrunched up into a ball.

"Hello, Hamato Donatello."

"Hello..."

"...you shouldn't say hello you idiot, she's watching everything you say and do to report to the other scientists about your mentality. You said you were against animal testing. Now is your chance to take a stand against it. Say nothing. Don't be kind to her..." Donnie told himself strictly in a deeper voice to his normal one.

"...I know what she's doing but talking to myself isn't the best way to prove I'm not mentally unstable. We're just giving her more to report about. Be quiet..."

"...who are you saying be quiet to..."

"...myself apparently..."

"...oh let's just shut it already!"

The woman scientist wrote down quickly on the clipboard as Donatello argued with himself and by the time he finally got himself quiet, she's gotten all the information she needed. "Mentally unstable, with a split personality. Solvent glue has a bad effect on the body," The woman read quietly to herself as the turtle sighed. Great. "I'll report this back, see you later Hamato Donatello."

"Bye Lousie."

The scientist closed the door behind her and Donnie rested his head against the wall. He was really going mad. With every experiment he was getting less and less sane and his split personality became harder to suppress. A split personality was never a good sign. Donatello understood that the most and to keep his sanity in check was difficult. Luckily, the split personality only came out when he spoke and never invaded his thoughts.

_'I wonder how my brothers are' _The ninja thought. _'I told Mikey that if I saw Leo or Raph that I would try to treat their wounds but I still haven't seen them. I wonder if they got it off better than I did? I hope so. I can't imagine it worse than a split personality.' _Donatello closed his eyes. _'I wonder if Mikey's gone in for testing yet... I miss him. I miss his childishness. I even miss Leo's strictness and Raph's bad-boy attitude.' _

"Where are you?" The turtle whispered.

"...Dead would be a logical assumption."

"...Not _you_ again! There is no way their dead... no way any of them are. I'm more likely to die before they do."

"...Splinter is dead, and he was stronger both mentally and physically than us and our brothers combined."

Donatello's eyes shot upon and a rare anger built inside him. "...SHUT IT! Don't you DARE talk about Master Splinter!"

"...I can see its a touchy subject!" Donnie bit his lip and felt blood pouring down his chin. He has to calm down... now... he wasn't going to lose his temper over something he himself was saying. "These are your own opinions, Donatello. You may feel all angry but you know it's true. The chances of all your brothers being alive _if_ you see each other again is barely possible."

Donatello glanced down at the floor, a sad look on his face. "I know the chances of me seeing my brothers again are slim... painfully slim... but... yet... I can't help but feel we'll all see each other again. All of us together. Some damage may be done to our mentality, bodies and emotions but we will see each other again... I can feel it. I can feel Leo and Raph and Mikey are still alive and breathing."

"That's just wishful thinking and you know it."

"I know... but I can't help but hope."

**I always wanted to work with a character with a split personality and since I'm writing a book with a character who has one, this is perfect practice for me. **

**I hope you liked this chapter guys and I will see you soon for the next one. **


	3. Duelling with Scenarios

**I would like to thank you guys for your support and patience with this story, I hope to update more often now, and I hope you guys like this chapter. It is dedicated to all you lovely people :) **

"Go ta' Shell ya' bastards!"

Raphael was bubbling with anger as three scientists restrained him for the third time that week. It wasn't an easy task; especially since Raph kept swinging for them, but eventually they managed to restrain his hands and feet to a post to cease his constant fighting. "Must you keep acting like this, Hamato Raphael?" One of the scientists asked. "Dissection isn't going to hurt much."

"Don't ya' fuck with me; I've seen Leo! He may not be squealin' but he's in pain, damn ya'!" Raphael cussed in pure rage.

"Leave him have some time alone..."

Raphael threw his body forward the moment the scientists left so the only thing keeping him upright was the length of chain attached to the post around his feet and hands. The red-clad turtle growled in frustration before he leaned back a bit and threw his body forward again. The chain didn't even budge. Cussing, the turtle gave up and just remained still.

"Dissection doesn't hurt much, my ass!" Raphael muttered beneath his breath.

Raphael hadn't expected it but he and Leonardo were both arranged to get dissected since their body types varied the most (with Raph being muscular and Leo being skinny but more agile) and Raphael was quick to refuse it. The minute he saw Leonardo strapped to a lab table while scientists cut open his arm he burst into a white fiery rage. He knocked out five scientists and made a futile attempt to free his brother before he was restrained.

That was the first time he'd attempted to free his brother.

He'd made many other attempts to free his brother and escape since then but they'd all failed. Maybe because he wasn't exactly good at plans and never changed what he did every time... he was too predictable. However, Raphael couldn't handle seeing his brother in the position he was. It was scarring. The minute Raph sees Leo on that table, his mind blanks and rage follows and that causes him to fail constantly. That, and the scientists inject him with a drug which makes him unable to move his body for a few minutes if he ever gets even a little angry.

Leo wasn't exactly any help though. He only stared at the ceiling every time his brother came to his aid - barely noticing his brother's presence - and Raphael knew that if they both wanted to escape, they were going to need to work together. Raphael didn't know how though. They never communicated with each other with them both being kept in separate cells and Raph entering a blind fury whenever he entered the testing room. Escape was futile.

The turtle sighed to himself and allowed his rage to ebb away. There was one advantage of him entering a mad fury every time he was about to get dissected... he got to avoid it. Most of the time he was tied to the very post he was tied to now and got to avoid getting tested on for the day. Due to this, he'd never actually been dissected. Something he wasn't complaining about.

However, there was a disadvantage from getting tied to the post all day... he normally reflected on his brothers condition. How were they? Were they alive? Were they all being tested upon like Leonardo?

He knew Leo was being strangely silent, something he put down to the trauma the death of Splinter had caused him. He was always the closest to Splinter. For Donatello and Mikey though, he had to take a guess. He guessed if they were both alive and being dissected on like Leo was, and together, Donatello would most likely be trying to tend to Mikey and take care of him. Mikey would feel comfort from that. If they were alone, however, he imagined Mikey would be in much worse condition.

Mikey was no dainty little flower or anything. He was probably the best fighter out of the turtle brothers even; something Raphael knew well and normally hated. However, Mikey was the most prone to panic and thus, wasn't very good alone in a situation like this. Especially alone. Donatello would cope better than Mikey, Raphael imagined. He could tend to his injuries and coped well with pain. His calmness would keep him out of trouble.

Then again, this guess could be wrong. After all, he would never have though Leo would give up like he has... Raphael shook his head. He wasn't used to this much thinking. He was mister-punch-first-and-ask-questions-later, not Donatello.

Suddenly, the door on the other side of the room opened and Raph knew he was going to go back into that testing room.

X-X-X

Leonardo lay on a lab table, his eyes directed at the ceiling, as a scientist cut open his arm with a scalpel. It hurt, but the turtle didn't scream or even flinch. He just lay there and let them do what they wanted. He'd grown numb to the pain now. His body was covered with scars and cuts from the past few weeks and Leo was sure his pain tolerance had grown vigorously in that time. This was something he was very grateful for.

However, rather than thinking about his pain tolerance, he was plotting. Plotting an escape plan. For the past month he'd been silent to convince the scientists that he'd given up hope of ever being more than a lab rat, deceiving his brother in the process. All the while he was plotting an escape plan to the very detail as he knew if he messed up, he wouldn't be able to have another chance.

He needed to get out. He needed to get his brothers and himself out of here. That was his duty as leader and Leo was sure his plan would work. He'd perfected it and no scenario was left which hadn't been considered. It _had _to work.

Leo heard the sound of the door opening and knew it was the scientists escorting Raphael back in. Resisting the urge to look at his brother, Leo breathed deeply. Now was the time for action. His plan was complete and now was the time to act. Closing this eyes, Leo prayed to Splinter for luck, and then he yanked his hands free from his bonds.


End file.
